Outcast
by lexalou25
Summary: She was the really shy girl, who sat in the back of the class. She never had any close friends, always too scared to trust anyone. He was the popular and lovable boy who ventured to try anything. He seemed like every other boy at school but the thing that no one else knew was his dark past. They barely knew each other, until he saved her in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

She was too absorbed in the new book she just got from the library to notice the extended leg out ready to trip her._ He grabbed my arm stopping me from—_ A scream escaped from her lips as soon as she began to fall forward. She felt a hand grab her waist just before she hit the floor. As he pulled her up straight, she looked into his gorgeous light blue eyes and blushed. She stuttered a barely audible thanks. He replied, "No problem." Her cheeks turned a cherry red. There was a distinct snicker from none other than Kitten Moth. Kori swore if Satan had a daughter it would be her. She lived only to make the lives of everyone besides the popular student's lives miserable and Kori was her constant victim.

"Are you ok?" The question snapped her back to reality.

"Yeah, I guess I should be looking where I'm going," she responded. He smiled and said, "Well, some people should watch where they place their feet as people walk by." She shyly smiled back. She couldn't believe he was talking to her let alone defending her.

He then said, "So what's your name, again?" The girl replied, "Kori. You're Richard, right?" "Yeah." Then the famous awkward silence came, but before Kori had time to say anything Kitten interrupted.

"Dickie!" she screeched. He looked embarrassed and smiled apologetically. He said, "Hey Kitten." She replied with disgust, "Dick you know we don't talk to losers like her!" "Kitten she's not…" Before he could even finish his sentence, she whisked him away.

Kori replayed the event several times in her head, until she realized she would be late for homeroom. As she walked in the door Richard caught her eye and smiled. When she smiled back, she felt little butterflies forming in her stomach. She knew she shouldn't feel that way. She thought: how could a boy like him, like her. He was the ideal example of a preppy popular boy. Kori on the other hand, was an outcast practically shunned by everyone at Millbridge High. They called her a freak because she always had her nose buried in a book, but they didn't realize that they were the reason; books were her only escape. They said she was weird because she kept to herself, but she was only insecure because they judged her. Dreaming that he would ever like her was pointless, she concluded. It wouldn't be acceptable. The bell rang and she was transported back to reality.

v

That day couldn't end fast enough for Kori. First through third period were all dreadful. Science, math and Spanish all in the same morning was unbearable, she decided. She thanked the supreme being of the universe that her next three classes were social studies, English, and, her favorite, art. The bell for her fourth period lunch rang. She shuddered at the thought of waiting in the long line at the cafeteria then walking all the way to the other building to reach the library. Yet, one has to eat doesn't she. Once she reached the cafeteria the smell of sweaty students and various foods overwhelmed her nostrils. From the noise pounding, practically shaking the building, you would think there was a rampage occurring. After waiting in the line for at least ten minutes, she finally reached the cash register. She was about to make her way to her quiet sanctuary, when a familiar voice spoke her name, "Kori!" She whipped around almost dropping her lunch on Richard. Surprised she stuttered, "Richard, I…Hi…um…yeah." Mentally scolding herself for sounding like an idiot, he replied, "I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me." Still in shock from his sudden interest in talking to her, she almost had a heart attack from his question. She managed a simple and barely audible, "Sure." He smiled widely and grabbed her hand leading her back to his table. A few feet away now from his table she protested, "Wait, are you sure Kitten won't be mad?" He smirked and said, "I can handle her." With a frown she silently said to herself, "Maybe you can, but I certainly can't." They finally reached the table. If looks could kill Kori would have been long dead. Richard finally broke the silence, "Guys, this is Kori." Some people murmured a small, "Hi," while others remained silent. Finally the expected retort from Kitten came, "So Dick, guess you forgot to take out the trash." The sudden quiet room erupted in laughs. Before the tears fell, Kori grabbed her bag and ran. She ran as fast as she could to the library. She ran all the way to the fantasy section with the small chair and table and collapsed into silent sobs. She thought to herself, "What was I thinking! Kidding myself into thinking I could just sit with them and receive warm welcomes all around." Without thinking she said aloud, "I'm such an idiot." Again that sweet familiar melodious voice said, "No you're not, I am." Kori looked up with her bright emerald eyes into Richard's light blue ones. She shook her head with her head in her hands and he said, "I don't know what I was thinking, bringing you to Kitten's table, thinking she wouldn't do anything." He finished his sentence and she raised her head to meet his eyes, he said, "I'm so sorry." She replied, "You're sorry? You're not the one who called me trash." He just looked down, rising to her feet she continued, "But why did you invite me in the first place." Richard's cheeks were turning a light shade of pink as he responded, "I wanted to get to know you better." Her mind hardly functioning, her lips formed a small O. He took that as an opportunity and leaned in to capture her lips. Kori found herself leaning in too, but quickly jerked back and stuttered, "I…I'm sorry. I can't do this." With that she grabbed her bag again, ran towards the exit, leaving a bewildered Richard behind. As she was exiting she formed one thought: she was doing a lot of running today.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Social studies and English flew by; even art was a blur in her mind. She kept replaying lunch over and over in her head. She would have never imagined Evan – scratch that – anyone would like her. In her own mind she considered herself ugly. She never realized how beautiful she actually was. She had long crimson hair, bright green eyes with a tan complexion. From a young age Kitten envied Kori's outside and inside beauty. Kitten saw Kori as a threat and for that she made everyone turn against Kori, leading her to believe she was ugly. Kori was sitting on the stairs of the school reading her latest book from the library, distracting herself from the previous events of the day. Her mom must've been held up at work, she concluded. Once she finished the chapter, she decided to start to walk home. She thought it may be one of those days that Mom worked later into the night and forgot to mention it. She pulled out her iPod and her book again and zoned out. All she needed was to travel into a fantasy for a few moments. After thirty minutes of walking, she arrived at her door. As she was about to enter, she almost didn't notice the card leaning up against the door. Putting her book in her bag along with her iPod she picked up the card and slit the envelope open with her nail. Inside was a card with the front labeled: To Kori, From Richard. She couldn't deal with this. She placed the card back in the envelope and shoved it in her bag. She ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door. Until around seven she sat in her room blasting music and reading. Finally succumbing, she took the card out of her bag. It read:

Dear Kori,

I was wondering if you wanted to start over, maybe be friends. Tonight there's the boy's playoff basketball game at eight and I was wondering if you wanted to come.

The card was signed, "Richard." Underneath the signature was his cell phone number. She debated with herself whether to go or not. Honestly, he was inviting her as a friend so there was no pressure. Eventually, she decided to go. Within a half an hour she was showered, dressed, and wearing a small amount of makeup that complimented her nicely. She couldn't help but feel a little excited; after all she was a girl. That feeling was soon diminished when she shuddered at the small voice in the back of her head reminding her to keep cautious. In the next ten minutes she called her mom letting her know where she was going and then started walking toward the school. Luckily it was close by. She arrived at the gym at 8:03. When she walked in she became overwhelmed. The gym was packed. Before she could turn around and bolt she saw Richard weaving through the crowd to reach her. His smile was wide and breathlessly he said, "Hey!" Kori's was smile small. She couldn't help but notice how cute he looked in his navy and light blue uniform. His jersey read number forty-two. Richard's grin continued as he grabbed her hand and led her through the crowd. He led her to the row of the bleachers behind the entire basketball team. She recognized most of the players; most boys were from school. He said, "You can sit here if you want." With that he got up with the rest of the team and they headed off to the lockers. Kori took her book and iPod and began to zone out. All of a sudden she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a girl with curly black hair and dark brown eyes. She said, "Hi I'm Bee. I work for the school newspaper." Kori gave her a questionable look while Bee asked, "Are you good with a camera." Kori responded, "I know how to press the capture button, if that's what you mean." Bee smiled widely, thrust the camera at Kori and said, "Thank you! Got to run!" By that time Richard and the rest of the team had returned from the locker room. She tapped Richard on the shoulder and said, "Um, is it okay if I take some pictures for the school newspaper?" Richard responded, "Yeah, I guess. I didn't know you worked for the newspaper." Kori responded, "I don't." Before he could question her answer the coach called the players into a huddle.

v

It was halftime and Kori estimated she took about fifty pictures already. They were now back on the court. Richard was playing forward. He took the ball. _Click. _Mid-air jump. _Click. _Number fifty-three blocks. _Click. _Richard dunks. _Click. _After about fifty more photos the game was over. They won the game forty-four to eighteen. She was waiting for Richard to return from the lockers when Bee came to retrieve the camera. She said, "Here lemme see the pictures you took." After a few minutes of looking Bee exclaimed, "These are amazing! You should totally join the committee." Kori blushed and said, "I'll let you know." "Well thanks for taking the pictures! Got to run, again. Bye," said Bee. After Bee was gone, Kori decided to go get a bottle of water. She was on her way back to her seat to find Richard, when the players from the losing team from the game against Millbridge cornered her. The largest one with black hair and dark blue eyes came close to her and said, "Hey cutie, you Richard's girl?" Kori nervously shook her head. The boy said, "Good. I was wondering how a girl as hot as you was with Richard." For the first time Kori looked up at his face and inhaled his smelly breath and sweaty scent. She nearly gagged right there and the gagging wasn't even from the smell. When she looked into his eyes, she could see how he was looking at her like a piece of meat. Trailing his hand up and down her arm he said, "So maybe you want to go out sometime, maybe catch a movie." With a sly smile he said, "Maybe you wanna see a preview now." His friends snickering and cheering him on, with his hands on her hips, he leaned in to kiss her. Kori squirmed as much as she could but his grasp was strong.

Right before his lips brushed hers, a familiar sweet voice rung throughout the hall, "Xavier!" The boy with dark blue eyes, supposedly Xavier, turned sharply giving Kori a moment to see Richard and the whole basketball team walking down the hall towards them. Kori, still unable to move because of Xavier's hands, yelped. When Richard finally reached Xavier and Kori, Ricahrd punched Xavier directly in the nose. Now, Xavier was the one who yelped. Meanwhile, Kori ran to the nearest empty classroom and dropped to the floor crying. She thought: how many times can one feel so stupid on one week. Sometime in between her tears she felt arms wrap around her and cradle her lovingly. When she finally came to her senses, she looked up and realized it was Richard. She croaked, "Why do you keep trying so hard to know me?" He whispered, "Because I want to."

**Ok guys, I want to thank all of you who have reviewed and commeted it means so much to me(: Also I know i haven't posted in awhile but i have a bunch of chapters written so look forward to more chapters! I love you guys!**

**lexalou25**


End file.
